


Safe

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Arthur was just a plain, boring beta. He didn’t understand why Alfred, a popular alpha actor, wanted to date him. Apparently, some other people thought the same.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a small drabble, ops. But I had fun with the prompt and ended up writing a little more, LOL. Anyway, hope y'all like it. Let me know what you think, please!!

Arthur felt sick, and he was starting to lose notion of time. How long had he been there? Three days? Maybe four? He had no idea anymore.

Everything was sore. He had his hands handcuffed in an awkward position to a pipe in a small restroom which seemed to be in a basement. It smelled of mold and there was no light coming from anywhere other than the bulb in the ceiling. He could sit down and stand up (fortunately the toilet was close enough for him to use; unfortunately, the sink was not), but he could barely sleep because there was no comfortable position for that. He’d tried all of them, and all of them ended with his arms aching and tingling, not to mention his neck, back and legs.

When he wasn’t scared or worried or thinking of Alfred, he felt stupid and he blamed himself for being in that situation. Everyone always said,  _do not take drinks from strangers_ , and he  _never_  did, and the first time he did… ugh. It had just been a small, adorable omega. Why would an omega like that, whom he had never seen before, ever want to hurt him in any way? Nothing to worry about here, he had thought.

He had been wrong.

She had walked to him from the bar, holding two drinks, and stopped right in front of him.

“You’re Arthur Kirkland, aren’t you?” she asked, and Arthur didn’t see anything strange in the way she pressed her lips together as she smiled, “You’re Alfred Jones’  _boyfriend_.”

Looking back, Arthur should’ve noticed something was off by the way she said that word, almost  _angry_. But he did not. Because he was already a bit tipsy, he’d been drinking with his friends, and he was alone then because they were all dancing with some omegas and Arthur stayed back to keep their table, beer in hand, chuckling at something silly Alfred had been texting him. Alfred hated parties, he’d rather stay home and study his lines, so Arthur was used to going out without him. And he liked it, because then it meant no paparazzi. Arthur wasn’t famous, after all. He was plain, a boring beta who blended easily in crowds, just a normal guy who happened to be in a relationship with a golden Hollywood star.

“Oh, well, yeah. Didn’t think anybody would recognize me when Alfred’s not around,” he laughed, a bit awkward.

She offered him the drink,

“Not at all, I admire your work, we all need vets, don’t we? Here, a drink for you.”

Arthur wanted to turn it down, but then again, she was just a fragile omega. And since Arthur couldn’t sense her scent, he couldn’t sense she had ulterior motives. So he smiled, thanked, and drank his drink.

And then he felt dizzy, and fainted.

When he woke up he was in that restroom, the small, adorable omega looking down at him with angry eyes.

Arthur felt his body sore and he had a headache, as if he had hit it somewhere, and later on he’d learn that the girl had cried for some random alpha in the party to help her  _friend_  to her car, and from there she did her best to drag him around. So of course he was sore. But right then the omega girl just stared at him, a wicked, small smile on her pinky lips.

“You should know better than to date someone like Alfred. He’s too good for you. I don’t know what you done to brainwash him into dating you but it’s over. I’ll make him see, I’ll make him see he needs to date  _omegas_ , like  _me_.”

Arthur scoffed. He couldn’t help it. That was too ridiculous. And again, he was a little drunk. As a consequence, the omega girl punched him. She was small and not at all strong, yes, but she was angry and wearing a  _lot_  rings and they  _hurt._  Arthur felt blood in the corner of his lips. The girl huffed, muttering to herself, and left. Arthur heard a key on the door, then chains, then footsteps walking away, then nothing.

He was left alone in that small space, and he finally felt panic.

So, yes, he thought he was to blame for accepting that drink, and he hated himself for it. Sometimes he wanted to cry, but he was being careful not to. During all the time he was there, after that first encounter, the girl only showed up  _once_. She kicked him a bottle of water, smirking at him when he struggled to get it.

“I’ve called Alfred, you know,” she said, “he sounded happy to talk to me, he made lots of questions. I just told him what he needed to know, of course, but I’m sure we’re gonna be together soon…” she smiled, dreamy, and Arthur frowned.

“You’re sick,” he said after he drank most of his water, the bottle tight on his hands. The handcuffs were hurting his skin, and they were all red and aching. He was hungry.

“No, Alfie is sick, for dating  _you_ , but it’s okay, I’m going to fix that.”

“You must be crazy to think it’s going to work,” Arthur said, because how could he  _not_  say anything?

He shouldn’t have, though, because the girl frowned at him, then pointed to the water bottle.

“Hand it back, you talk too much and you don’t deserve that,” she demanded. Arthur held tight to it, his throat was still dry, and he highly doubted even the content he had would be enough, so he didn’t want to give it away, “Hand it back now, you piece of shit!” she yelled. And then she took a knife out of her pocket. She looked crazier than ever, her big brown eyes fixed on Arthur, her pale skin vivid with anger.

“Ok… I’m sorry. I’m handing it back now…” Arthur said carefully. His lip and cheek were sore from before, and he didn’t want to risk more injuries. He didn’t know when he’d be getting out of there, after all. So he placed the bottle on the ground and rolled it to her. She took it, then walked away.

“I really can’t see why Alfie is dating…  _you_. But soon he’ll have me, and you won’t exist anymore,” she said as she left.

Arthur felt his body shaking with that. What did she mean by  _that_?

Suddenly, with the delay the body sometimes had to feel the pain from an injury, fear settled in him. He feared she had put some kind of poison in the water, because it made sense she’d do it, she didn’t have a reason to keep him there, did she? She didn’t want money, she wanted to date Alfred, apparently, so it’d make sense that she’d kill him…

Shaking and fearing for his life, Arthur kneeled in front of the toilet and forced himself to throw up the water he had just drunk. Then he closed the lid, and rested his head on it.

He was tired. He was scared. He wanted to go home. He really, really just wanted to go home…

The girl didn’t show up again. Arthur’s throat hurt, it was too dry, and he was starving. His stomach hurt and he felt light headed every time he tried to stand up. He tried calling for her, for help, but nobody answered. His voice was weak, and he was tired. He tried pulling his hands, hoping that perhaps he’d be able to break the pipe, but he wasn’t, of course he wasn’t, and it just hurt his wrists even more.

He was starting to think nobody would come, that Alfred would go and date that girl and forget him, even if that didn’t make any sense at all.

He knew how much Alfred loved him, but his mind wasn’t thinking straight, and it was giving him all the worst scenarios because it was better than to plant hope only to harvest disappointment. To settle with the worst was better than to hope for the best and be greeted with the worst instead. There wouldn’t be any pain in acceptance, right? He’d die there, alone and scared. And nobody would find him while he was alive because he didn’t have a scent, he was just a boring, stupid beta.

He remembered Alfred saying he was  _amazing_ , right when they met for the first time. Alfred went to him with a fragile little puppy he had rescued from somewhere close to where he was recording his new movie, and Arthur screamed in surprise to have someone barging into his clinic with hair all messy from running and wearing a tight, blue superhero uniform showing every single muscle there was to see in that body, a bright red cape trailing behind it, and saying, “Please, help! The poor thing is dying!”

And  _Arthur_  was amazing because he was at his workplace doing his job. Alfred had said, “Oh, gosh, you are amazing, you saved her!” and Arthur had blushed, because he could then see, with certainty, that it was indeed Alfred F. Jones, Hollywood golden alpha boy, that was standing right in front of him.

“I just did my job,” Arthur had answered, “You… you saved her. You’re a real-life hero,” and then he had blushed, and Alfred had laughed and winked and said,

“Shh, gotta keep that a secret, huh. Maybe I can pay for your silence with… dinner?”

And it had been so absurd. The whole deal. The whole thing. Arthur still couldn’t believe it even when he saw his face on the news, with the headline, “Alfred Jones dates a beta?”, nor when he saw a photo of him walking with Alfred and Princess, the stray he had saved and adopted, in a magazine cover.

And now he finally believed, and accepted the whole thing, it wouldn’t matter anymore because he was going to die and he would never see Alfred again.

But… as much as Arthur was trying to accept that he was going to die, he didn’t want that. He really did not. He  _wanted_ to hope, he wanted to get out of there. He was scared, in pain, and helpless. He wanted to go home, with Alfred, with Princess, he wanted Alfred to hug him, and tell him he’d be fine.

He heard footsteps, and closed his eyes. He wondered what the girl would have to tell him this time, but instead he heard a shouted “In here!”

And many more footsteps.

He was confused by it, and he kept his eyes fixed at the door when many noises and voices came from the other side. Someone kicked the door, once, twice, and then it was opened with a loud bang, and Arthur felt tears in the corner of his eyes to see policemen there.

 _I’m not going to die_ , he thought, and he was so relieved. He was so, so relieved.

“He’s in here,” one of the policeman said into a radio, probably, and some other, or maybe the same one, asked, “Sir, are you alright? Are you injured?”

Arthur shook his head. Then there were more voices somewhere, and a familiar face busted in.

“Arthur!” he cried, running to Arthur, and Arthur would’ve sobbed if he wasn’t as dehydrated as he was.

“Al…” Arthur whispered, watching Alfred kneel before him. Alfred was crying. Arthur had never seen Alfred cry before, and it was a weird sight. Alfred then carefully, shakely placed a hand to Arthur’s cheek, his thumb ghostly touching the bruise on his lip. Then Alfred hugged him, unexpectedly fast and tight, and Arthur cried in pain.

Alfred let go, apologizing a hundred times, “Oh, shit, fuck. I’m sorry, Artie! I’m so sorry! I just, god… hey, can you please free him? His wrists are bleeding!” Alfred yelled. Arthur hadn’t noticed he was bleeding.

A policewoman approached them, and used some keys in the handcuffs. Arthur groaned when his hands were finally free, and for the first time in what seemed like ages, he sat down properly. He rested his head against the wall, both his hands on his laps, and he took a deep breath. The air seemed to burn his throat, and he closed his eyes. He felt a hand to his hair, and opened his eyes.

“Artie… I’m so sorry this happened to you, babe. So sorry. Let’s take you out of here, okay? Let’s take you to a hospital,” Alfred was saying, sounding worried.

Arthur shook his head,

“I… home, please…”

Alfred nodded, “Yes, home, but first, hospital. That son of a bitch said she just locked you here and didn’t come back… we need to make sure you’re healthy, okay, babe?”

“She…”

“She’s been arrested, don’t worry,” Alfred smiled, kissing Arthur’s forehead, “She loved to talk on the phone, it was easy to track her down. Okay? You’re okay, I got you,” Alfred said, holding Arthur’s hand carefully.

“You… you got me…” Arthur whispered back.

Alfred nodded, tears in his eyes and a small, fragile smile on his lips. Arthur nodded, then allowed himself to fall into unconsciousness.

Alfred got him. He was safe. It was okay.


End file.
